


Sweeter

by macaronize



Series: Miraculous Fluff Month 2017 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mlfluffmonth, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronize/pseuds/macaronize
Summary: Chat Noir brings Ladybug macarons on patrol, and she recognizes the logo. Miraculous Fluff Month Day 3: Sweets





	Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> Connected to Telltale Blush but you can read this on its own if you want.
> 
> Day 2 is here: http://plaggplz.tumblr.com/post/163718550383/ml-fluff-month-day-2-goodnight-kiss-heres-a

Ladybug loved patrol. It was the only time she got to spend with Chat Noir without their lives being in danger. She loved just sitting on rooftops in Paris and just talking to her partner.  He was one of her favorite people after all, and she was not going to let her recently developed crush on him make her unable to form sentences around him.

“So, I brought something for you,” Chat broke their comfortable silence.  They were sitting on a rooftop with the best view of the Eiffel Tower. It was a rather romantic setting, but Ladybug was determined not to let that get to her head.

“What’s the occasion?” Ladybug asked.

Chat Noir shrugged, “Does there have to be one?”

“Well, I’m just making sure I didn’t forget some important friendship milestone,” Ladybug hated how strange the word “friendship” made her feel.  They _were_ friends after all. It was only recently that she realized she wanted more. “Besides, I feel bad for not getting you anything.”

“It’s really no big deal.  I was just eating the best macarons in all of Paris, and thought that it would have been a travesty if My Lady didn’t get to have some.  You have to try them,” he took a box from behind his back with a very familiar logo on it.  Ladybug couldn’t believe it.  Chat Noir had been to her parents bakery!  She could have met him without even realizing it.

Ladybug tried her best not to let the shock show on her face, “Oh, I know that place.  Do you go there often?”

“Yeah,” he smiled to himself, “It’s right by my school, and–um–I know the Dupain-Chengs well.”

What?  Chat Noir knows her family? and he probably goes to her school?  

“Oh, cool,” she said, internally screaming.

“So, do you ever go there?” Chat asked cautiously, “You–uh–said you know the place…”

She nodded, “Um, sometimes. Whenever I’m in the neighborhood.”

It’s not like she lives right above it or anything.

“Right,” he bit his lip.  She wondered what he was thinking right then.  Was he freaked out that they might have met before as civilians like she was?  Oh, of course, he was.  He’s wanted to know her identity for months.  

“Well, anyway,” Chat started, “Would you like one even though you’ve already tried them?”  He offered her the box.

“Of course.” Ladybug grabbed a macaron and took a bite, and even though she could have one literally whenever she wants, this one tasted extra special just because he gave it to her.

**Author's Note:**

> posted it first on tumblr here:  
> http://plaggplz.tumblr.com/post/163765008977/miraculous-fluff-month-day-3-sweets


End file.
